


Une fille comme toi

by Ambrena



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Palace
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À l’époque où elles rivalisent toutes deux au HellFire Club, Séléné implante un clone mental dans l’esprit d’Emma pour l’empêcher de lui faire du mal. Elle se sert à la fois de pouvoirs psy et de magie, pour cacher l’implantation. Emma, qui est elle aussi une télépathe, s’en rend compte, mais suffisamment tard pour que le clone de Séléné ait déjà pu modifier son esprit et l’empêcher de s’en débarrasser… La voilà prise au piège dans son propre esprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une fille comme toi

**Author's Note:**

> Commencée pour le Femslash February 2014.
> 
> Tout est à Stan Lee et à Chris Claremont. Le titre de la fic et des chapitres est inspiré par la chanson « Girl Like You » de Berline Zetline.

Au HellFire Club, les luttes de pouvoir battaient leur plein. Jamais encore il n’y avait existé deux reines en même temps à la tête de l’organisation, et surtout deux reines aussi puissantes l’une que l’autre. D’ordinaire, les nouveaux venus évinçaient leur prédécesseur, en prenant leur place sur l’échiquier politique de l’organisation. Pas cette fois.  
  
Emma sentait pourtant très nettement la nécessité de se débarrasser du vampire psychique, avant qu’elle ne devienne trop puissante. La femme la gênait, comme un petit caillou dans sa chaussure. Séléné tournait autour d’elle, à l’instar d’un félin qui guette sa proie. Malgré ses murailles psychiques constamment dressées, il lui était impossible de ne pas ressentir ses attaques permanentes.  
  
Leurs relations étaient assez complexes. D’une part, elles faisaient mine de se séduire mutuellement, mais de l’autre côté, aucune des deux n’ignorait les intentions de l’autre. À plusieurs reprises, Séléné posa les mains sur les tempes d’Emma, comme si elle était sur le point de l’embrasser, puis se ravisa. Lors de chacun de ces contacts, la Reine Blanche avait dressé ses barrières mentales, et avait bloqué une tentative d’intrusion. La vampire était bien plus à l’aise avec la magie qu’avec la télépathie, c’était évident.   
  
Elle ne battrait pas Emma sur son propre terrain. Du moins, c’était ce qu’Emma se répétait afin de se rassurer.  
  
Jour après jour, la tension devenait de plus en plus palpable. Sebastian Shaw et Tessa n’intervenaient pas dans cet affrontement silencieux, l’un amusé, l’autre légèrement inquiète. Ce n’était pas la première fois que des luttes intestines divisaient la société secrète, mais jamais avec cette intensité. Jamais entre deux reines.  
  
Un soir, enfin, Emma se décida à réellement passer à l’attaque. Il s’agissait d’une soirée mondaine, et la Reine Noire semblait assez ivre pour qu’une attaque psychique réussisse.  
  
Comme à son habitude, elle fit mine de vouloir entrer dans le lit de Séléné. Cette fois-ci, la sorcière la laissa la séduire, jusqu’à ce qu’elles se retrouvent effectivement dans la chambre de cette dernière.  
  
Il fallait profiter du fait qu’elles étaient toutes les deux isolées. C’était le moment parfait. Séléné était à sa merci, elle n’avait qu’un geste pour l’achever. Elle leva la main pour lui envoyer une rafale psychique, mais s’en trouva brusquement incapable. Quelque chose dans son esprit l’en empêchait.  
  
Séléné ricana.   
  
« Que se passe-t-il, ma chère Reine Blanche ? Tu ne veux pas me faire de mal ? Ou plutôt…»  
  
Elle s’approcha de la Reine Blanche, aguicheuse.  
  
« …c’est que tu ne  _peux_  pas ? »  
  
À sa grande surprise, Emma devait bien reconnaître que c’était le cas. Mais son entraînement reprit vite le dessus : ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, que ce soit de l’impuissance ou de l’étonnement. Se mettre hors de portée. Réfléchir à un meilleur plan.   
  
Furieuse, elle tourna les talons.  
  
Elle n’eut le temps de ne faire que quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s’effondrer. Lorsqu’elle clôt les paupières, elle fut projetée à l’intérieur de son propre esprit. Un espace volontairement laissé vide, comme une grande pièce blanche et lumineuse aux portes-fenêtres ouvertes, qu’elle connaissait bien. Après tout, c’était son talent de le meubler ou non, à sa guise.  
  
Mais une surprise l’attendait : une image de Séléné, relativement dénudée, et qui lui souriait narquoisement.  
  
« J’avais bien senti que quelque chose n’allait pas, soupira la télépathe. Qu’est-ce que tu es, exactement ? Un clone mental ?  
-Un döppelganger, nuança le double du vampire, goguenard. Tes barrières mentales ne sont pas faciles à forcer, tu sais. Un peu de magie n’a pas été de trop pour me créer…  
-Et donc, c’est à cause de toi que je n’ai pas réussi à faire du mal à Séléné, tout à l’heure.  
-Bien sûr. La première chose que j’ai faite, c’est de réorganiser ton esprit, pour que tu sois incapable de tout acte belliqueux à mon égard. »  
  
Emma regarda autour d’elle. En apparence, rien n’avait changé. Et pourtant… Le fait même de s’attaquer à ne serait-ce qu’une image de son ennemie lui était impossible. Sans se démonter, elle considéra l’avatar de Séléné avec un mélange de surprise et d’amusement.   
  
« Si tu veux vivre dans ma tête, il va falloir faire mieux que ça, ma belle.  
-Pas de problème, répliqua celle-ci. J’en suis capable.  
-J’en doute. »   
  
Et elle renforça brusquement ses défenses psychiques. Le döppelganger sembla légèrement en souffrir, comme en témoignait son visage soudain crispé, mais ne disparut pas pour autant.   
  
« Tu es du genre tenace, n’est-ce pas ? soupira la Reine de Cœur.   
-Absolument », rétorqua-t-elle dans un éclat de rire forcé, avant de s’avancer vers Emma et de mettre la main autour de sa taille, à la fois lascive et agressive.  
  
« Tu es prise au piège dans ton propre esprit, annonça-t-elle. Incapable de te battre contre moi, incapable de te défendre, aussi. »  
  
Les rouages de la machination se mettaient lentement en place.  
  
Elle serait donc sa  _chose_.


End file.
